


Gniazdo

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternatywna historia, F/M, Krew, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, broń - Freeform, nałogi, polowania, przemoc, wampiry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Alternatywna wersja życia Winchesterów,  bracia  wychowani  na przestępców.





	Gniazdo

 Pierwszy obudził się Dean. Z trudem otworzył zaspane, zaczerwienione oczy. W głowie szumiał jeszcze wczorajszy, wypity przed snem alkohol. Mieszanka wódy, piwa, whisky, oraz skrętów - niemal jak zawsze. Tylko proporcje bywały różne.   
Wstał niechętnie, odrzucił kołdrę i z rozmachem klepnął w goły tyłek śpiącego na wymiętym prześcieradle Sama. Natychmiast przezornie się uchylił, bo wściekły brat, choć półprzytomny, strzelił pięścią w kierunku jego szczęki. Dean roześmiał się szyderczo.   
\- Z czego *****, rżysz? - zapytał wkurzony Sam i sięgnął po papierosy ze stolika. Wytrząsnął dwa i rzucił jednym w Deana. Ten zapalił, mocno zaciągając się dymem. Zmierzył taksującym spojrzeniem podkrążone oczy, blizny na policzku i zarośniętą ciemną szczeciną szczękę młodszego brata. Sam wyglądał jak zazwyczaj - ponuro i nieprzyjaźnie, jakby miał zamiar zaraz zrobić coś paskudnego. Nie ma co, kochał tego skurwiela, choć czasem miał ochotę go zatłuc, gdy go wkurzył.   
Dean podrapał się po tatuażu na torsie - wyszczerzonej paszczy wilka, warczącego na cały świat.   
\- Lepiej wstawaj, stary niedługo wróci - powiedział i ciężkim krokiem, wciąż nagi, ruszył do łazienki. Odkręcał właśnie wodę pod prysznicem, kiedy Sam do niego dołączył. Chwilę stał nieruchomo pod gorącym jak piekło strumieniem, a później, bez słowa, mocno ujął penis Deana swoją szeroką, szorstką dłonią. Dean odwzajemnił się tym samym. Pracowali szybko, sprawiając sobie porcję porannej przyjemności - jak to mieli w zwyczaju od lat. Potem oderwali się od siebie i - nadal bez słowa, namydlili się, zmywając z siebie ślady nocnego picia i rannej zabawy.   
Śniadanie zjedli w milczeniu, oglądając lokalny, śniadaniowy, gówniany program w małym telewizorze. Już jakiś czas mieszkali w tej chałupie pośrodku lasu, gdzie diabeł mówił dobranoc. Oni i stary ze swoim najlepszym kumplem. Teraz to był ich dom, "pieprzone gniazdo rodzinne" jak chłopaki żartowali czasami. Przyjaciel ojca nie bywał aż tak często, bo czasami wyjeżdżał na samotne wyprawy, a podobnych lokum mieli kilka. Co jakiś czas przenosili się do kolejnego. Zwłaszcza, gdy zabili więcej niż dwa, trzy potwory na raz.   
Zazwyczaj ścierwa wyglądały jak ludzie. Zmiennokształtni, wampiry, wilkołaki, ghule - maskowały się, udając zwykłych, porządnych obywateli lokalnej społeczności. Gdy znikały, bezpieczniej było wyjechać, zacierając za sobą ślady.   
\- Chodź, spakujmy się.   
Dean wstał od stołu i zszedł do piwnicy.   
Na stole leżała poporcjowana trawa oraz sporo różnej broni. Winchesterowie współpracowali z zaprzyjaźnionym gangiem motocyklowym, rozwożąc dla nich broń i lżejsze dragi. Jako łowcy nie mieli stałej pracy, a życie łowcy nie jest tanie. Broń, benzyna, artefakty, żarcie - wszystko kosztuje. Dean chciał kiedyś wejść głębiej w interes z gangiem, zająć się przemytem na serio, ale wkurzony John wybił mu to skutecznie z głowy. Dosłownie - spuszczając taki łomot, że Dean stracił przytomność. „Lepiej jak będziesz bity, niż zdechły, synu" powiedział na koniec. „Jak ruszysz herę, to ci ręce połamię w drzazgi, gnojku. I nogi też, w bonusie." Dean wolał nie ryzykować. Znał starego i wiedział, że ten dotrzyma słowa. Dlatego, opychali pokątnie różne magiczne fanty. Amulety, kości i zęby potworów, czasem krew i wycięte serca- dla czarowników i wiedżm były to łakome kąski, których używali do swoich eliksirów i za które słono płacili. Za tę forsę, bracia kupili sobie motory, wspaniałe harleye, na których uwielbiali szpanować.   
Gdy już wszystko spakowali, usiedli przed chatą, paląc wspólnego skręta, zaproponowanego przez Sama. Leniwie obserwowali zajeżdżającą przed drzwi czarną, zakurzoną Impalę.   
Wrócił John ze swoim kumplem.   
Na ich widok Gordon wyszczerzył zęby w kpiącym uśmiechu.   
\- I jak, dziewczęta, grzeczne byłyście? Coś się działo?   
\- Wszystko ok, Gordy - odpowiedział Dean, zaciągając się po raz ostatni. - A co u was, teren rozpoznany? Jest to nowe gniazdo? Czy nie?   
Był ciekaw, czy mają się szykować na polowanie.   
Sam siedział bez ruchu, obojętnie spoglądając przed siebie. John obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Młodszy syn ciągle wyglądał na naćpanego - za wyjątkiem chwil na łowach.   
\- Jest, jest... Cała pieprzona rodzinka wampirów, sześć sztuk. Rano zrobimy wypad i dorwiemy ich wszystkich – zapowiedział Gordon, wchodząc do domu z Johnem. Obaj uśmiechali się z zadowoleniem.   
Uwielbiali polowania. Gordon najbardziej nienawidził wampiry, a John wszystkiego, co nadprzyrodzone. Synowie podejrzewali, że John Winchester nienawidzi w ogóle wszystkiego - potworów, ludzi, swojego życia i swoich synów. Gdy nie polował, to pił i był wredną, ponurą mendą. Gordon był właściwie taki sam, tylko częściej się śmiał.   
Dzień i wieczór spędzili na sprawdzaniu broni, piciu, grubych żartach i grze w karty. Było całkiem miło, nawet John wydawał się rozluźniony. W środku nocy wszyscy rozeszli się spać, chłopaki do swojego pokoju. Nad ranem Sam przyszedł do Deana i wczepił w niego z całych sił, oplatając rękami i nogami.   
*   
Gniazdem wampirów był cichy, nie rzucający się w oczy, samotny dom na pustkowiu. Trudno było się do niego niezauważenie zbliżyć, więc nawet nie próbowali. Chłopaki z żalem, musieli zrezygnować z hałaśliwego rajdu motocyklami. Gordon strasznie napalił się na łowy i nie chciał dłużej czekać. Ścinanie wampirzych łbów to był jego haj. Dlatego wymyślił prosty, brutalny plan. Zero finezji. Wjechali dżipem ze wzmocnionym przodem prosto w drzwi, rozwalając przednią, cienką ścianę.   
Łomot, brzęk, wizg silnika. Wyskoczyli z samochodu z maczetami w dłoniach i ruszyli niczym komando śmierci. Wyrwane z letargu wampiry wyleciały na nich niczym ćmy.   
Pierwszego ściął Gordon, następnego – Sam. Wielka maczeta przecięła chudego wampira na pół, pod skosem. Jego ciało jeszcze trzymało się na nogach, gdy następny, potężny cios odciął mu ramię i kawał tułowia, głowę zostawiając na deser. Dean zostawił Sama rąbiącego krwawe szczątki - Sam tak miał, lubił dosłownie roznosić przeciwnika na strzępy, i zajął się kolejnym krwiopijcą. Niedaleko John gładkim, precyzyjnym ciosem ściął głowę następnemu.   
Dean przeszukał dom. Wbiegając do jednego z pokoi, uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Pod ścianą kuliła się młoda wampirzyca, całkiem ładna, wyglądająca na młodą - choć z wampirami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Za starszym bratem do pokoju wszedł zakrwawiony Sam, na którego widok wampirzyca krzyknęła przerażona.   
\- Nie bój się, mała - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem Dean. - Takich fajnych dziewczyn nie zabijamy, co nie, Sam?   
Sam skrzywił się, lekko przejeżdżając palcem po zakrwawionym ostrzu.   
\- O ile dziwki są dla nas miłe - dodał schrypniętym głosem. Na jego potarganych włosach lśniły krople krwi.   
\- No, na co czekasz – ponaglił, podchodząc bliżej. - Rozbieraj się. Pokaż cycki, wampirzyco...   
Wyszli z pokoju uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. Sam ścierał kolejne, świeże smugi krwi ze swojej maczety, a Dean dopinał spodnie. Do kieszeni wrzucił świeżo wyrwane, wampirze kły. Lubili takie polowania. Mała nagroda za niebezpieczne życie. W końcu zabijali potwory i ratowali przed nimi ludzi, taki rodzinny biznes. Gdyby na tym świecie istniała sprawiedliwość, powinni być nagradzani, chwaleni, żyć w świetle jupiterów, a nie na marginesie życia.   
Wychodząc ze zbryzganego krwią pokoju, Dean bezwiednie pomyślał o poznanej kilka miesięcy temu w zajeździe dla łowców, Jo Harvelle. Ładna, zgrabna, blond dupeczka... Ale trzymała się na dystans, nie pozwalając nawet chwycić się za tyłek. Taka ważna, taka pewna siebie. Ciekawe, czy byłaby równie harda bez swojej twardej, czujnej mamuśki, gdyby naga leżała rozłożona na brudnej podłodze? Czy piszczałaby też tak samo jak ta wampirza sucz, gdyby brał ją ostro i szybko? Może nawet prosiłaby o więcej? Dziwka.   
\- Zadowolony? - zapytał Gordon, patrząc wprost na Deana. I on, podobnie jak Sam, miał posokę na ubraniu.   
\- No pewnie - odpowiedział Dean. - Jak diabli. Kiedy następny raz?   
Wnętrze krwawego domostwa wypełnił śmiech, krew kroplami spływała ze ścian i wsiąkała w podłogi. Łowcy wyjęli wymięte paczki papierosów, zapalili, odpoczęli. Później ułożyli pocięte ciała w jednym z pokojów, oblali benzyną, podpalili i odjechali poobijanym jeepem w stronę lasu. Zachodzące słońce lizało szyby blaskiem, niczym płomieniami.   
W swojej chacie na zadupiu pili, palili skręty, czyścili broń, komentowali mecz Red Soxów i gadali półsłówkami. Gdy w końcu poszli spać, Sam wślizgnął się Deanowi do łóżka i przytulił do niego ze wszystkich sił. Jak zawsze, od lat. 


End file.
